


League of Extraordinary Gentlemen

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Juvenilia, Movie Trailer Challenge, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-15
Updated: 2003-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] AtS/BtVS meets LXG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	League of Extraordinary Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

> I was sixteen-years-old. Need I say more?

**Title:** League of Extraordinary Gentlemen  
**Music:** the movie trailer for _League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_  
**Duration:** 1:21  


**Links:** [2.20mb zipped .wmv](http://www.settiai.com/songvids/lxg.zip) (Right-Click, Save As)


End file.
